When Bullets Meet Their Mark
by The Teddy Bear
Summary: Laura Stark is dead. Steve Rogers is so certain that it physically pains him to admit it. So why is a woman that looks so much like her working for Hydra? And why is she remembering -no- dreaming of her old life? Sequel to Bullets From Nowhere
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Guess who's back!**

 **I'm so excited for this story, so enjoy chapter one!**

 **~ The Teddy Bear**

 **Here we are, don't turn away now,** **  
** **we are the warriors that built this town.** **  
** **Here we are, don't turn away now,** **  
** **we are the warriors that built this town** **  
** **From dust.**

 **~Warriors, Imagine Dragons**

"Alright. We don't know what's going to be in there, so we watch out for each other. This could be even more deadly than New York… and that was an alien invasion. You ready?" Steve addressed the Avengers, who were standing outside a darkened secondary school in England, after Coulson had received an anonymous tip-off that had been sent in the middle of the night.

Tony shot at the lock, and the doors swung open to reveal a corridor with doors on all sides, with room numbers like 'T14' and 'W1'. Steve gestured for the rest of the team (minus the Hulk and Thor; Thor was on Asgard and Bruce had decided that he'd better not destroy something else, especially a school, by 'Hulking out') to spread out, and they creeped along a corridor, until they reached a large room with tables running all the way down it; Steve guessed that it was the canteen.

As they crept in, Tony pushed them all back…

"There are two people in there… definitely not our buddies. Both masked. I think one of them was your friend once though Steve." Steve's breath caught in his throat.

"Bucky? He's here?" Tony nodded, and Steve made another gesture for them all to go in. Steve held his shield up, and Clint got an arrow ready in his bow; they ran in, and faced the two hostiles.

"Bucky… I know you don't want to do this. Just come with us and we can work something out." Called Steve across the room, lowering his shield slightly to meet Buckys gaze; Tony pulled Steve back slightly, as the second person, female, Steve guessed, raised a gun, and started to fire on them, focusing on Natasha and Clint, who didn't have anything to protect them.

Steve charged and tackled her to the ground as Natasha, Clint and Tony advanced on Bucky. The woman jumped up, and swung a punch at Steve, as he knocked her back onto her back, and slamming his shield against her.

Bucky had by this point pulled out two pistols, and had shot Clint in the leg. He was leaning against the wall, trying to get a good shot at him, but at the same time trying not to hurt Natasha or Tony.

Steve reached for the woman's mask, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back as she got back up.

Meanwhile, Tony had produced a pair of handcuffs, and a syringe with an anaesthetic in it to knock Bucky out. He nodded at Natasha to distract him, and he flew above them in his suit, and injected Bucky in the neck with the liquid. He passed out on the floor instantly, and Tony placed the handcuffs on him, and dragged him into a cupboard on the right of the room.

The woman had ended up back on the floor, with Steve and his shield on top of her. He reached for her mask, and ripped it off, revealing a woman in her earlyish twenties with dark brown hair, pale skin and unnaturally blue eyes.

Tears sprang to Steve's eyes as he took in her facial features. Not her as well; Bucky was bad enough… they had turned Laura against him as well?

"Oh my god…" heard Steve from behind him. He looked up, to see Tony stood without his helmet on and tears streaking down his face.

"You died! How are you here? Answer me Laura!" yelled Steve, and Laura rolled her eyes, and flipped them over, so she was on top of him. She stood up, and pulled out two more guns, which were strapped to her legs, and aimed them at Steve and Tony.

"Try anything. I dare you." She growled, in a strange American accent that sounded strange and unnerving compared to her usual perfectly English accent, her eyes flicking between the two.

"How are you here?" asked Steve slowly, as he stumbled to his feet.

"Hydra. They brought me back, and I'm now in their service; you two should consider doing the same." She smiled for a second, and then the ground opened from beneath her, and swallowed her whole.

"w- where did she go?" stammered Steve, running towards the area where Laura had stood.

"Trap-door… I doubt many schools have one of them… should lead to a boiler room of some kind, no point in following though... she's probably already gone." Muttered Tony, who was still stood, wide-eyed staring at Steve. "How was she here? Coulson said project T.A.H.I.T.I. was destroyed… right? What other methods are there for bringing someone back from the dead?"

Steve shook his head, a single tear running down his face.

"We should get back to the playground… tell Coulson the news."

* * *

The jet opened, revealing the four Avengers to Coulson, who was stood waiting in the aircraft hangers of the Playground. He smiled, but none of them smiled back.

"What? What happened?" he asked, rushing forward to help Tony with Clint.

"Bucky was waiting for us… with someone else." Muttered Natasha, striding out of the plane. Coulson frowned, and set Clint down on the floor; sending a request to Simmons to tidy him up.

"Who? It must have been someone import-"

he noticed the tears tracks on their faces and the desperation on Steve's face.

"Laura?"

Coulson's face dawned with understanding and shock. "She's alive?" he asked, looking at each of the Avengers in turn.

Each of them nodded when he turned to them, and Coulson sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"We have to get her back." came Clint's voice from behind them.

"But how? She looked… she looked like she was past help." Spoke Tony. "As much as I don't want to admit it… I don't think she can be saved."

Steve's head snapped up when he heard this.

"No. we will find her, and we will help her. No-one is 'past help' Tony. No-one. We just need to figure out what they used to bring her back, and how they brainwashed her, and un-brainwash her. We can do that, right?"

Coulson closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll ask FitzSimmons and Skye to try and get into Hydra's secure files. We'll know what's happened to her in a few hours."

Coulson then excused himself from the room, and was followed by Steve.

"Coulson?" called Steve from the doorway of the aircraft hanger. Coulson turned to look at him, and Steve saw tear tracks on his cheeks. Steve was motionless for a second- he had never thought Coulson would cry over anything.

"Yes Rogers?" he asked with a cold look on his face.

"Please… don't write her off and take her out. When we get her back, let me talk to her. She'll listen to me." Coulson frowned, and stepped towards Steve.

"I'll keep it in mind, but if she endangers anyone in this facility at all… even Ward…" Steve's eyes widened.

"You… you recaptured Ward?"

"A little while ago May and Skye were on an op, and were targeted by him. He tried to cross May off and get Skye, but we got to him. He's downstairs, in a special cell. But even if she tries anything… even with him, then we'll have no choice but to cross her off. Now if you'll excuse me… I have to go and speak to my team." Coulson turned sharply, and strode down the corridor towards the labs. Steve sighed, and turned to go back to the aircraft hangers.

"Where did you go spangles?" came Tony from the ramp of the jet, which he was sitting on with his armour calmly sitting next to him like a second person.

"Never mind where I went… have any of you noticed that every day Coulson becomes more and more like Fury? He just told me that if Laura tries anything, then he'll be prepared to use lethal force! I won't… I can't let that happen to her. I know she's still in there."

Tony sighed, stood up and walked past Steve towards the door.

"I'm going to change, and see what FitzSimmons and Skye have found out. But I agree… she is still in there."

Steve nodded and looked at Clint and Natasha.

"I'm going to see Ward. If he knows anything, I'll make him tell me." He said with an unnatural cold tone to his voice.

Natasha's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Steve… no. You don't know what you'll do to him if he provokes you. Please don't."  
Steve shook his head, and exited the room, heading for Wards cell.

* * *

"Captain Rogers. I can't say this is a pleasant surprise, but I'll act like I don't want to throttle you." Came Ward's voice the moment Steve came into his view.

"Why don't you shut up Ward? You know why I'm here. You killed her. Why did you do that? Why did you kill the one thing that matters to me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"But you know she's alive don't you? That's the only reason you're down here isn't it?" asked Ward, ignoring Steve's questions.

"Yes. I found out today. What did you do to her? Answer me Ward!" He said; anger raging through him.

"It's happened before, to people you know. Maybe you should listen to their sob stories before coming begging to me."

Steve stared at Ward with his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean 'happened before'?" he asked, marching closer to Ward.

"That's all I'm saying until I see Skye. She's the only way I'll tell you anything."

Steve glared at him for a moment, before marching back up the stairs.

"You'll never see her again. She's too far gone." Came Ward's disembodied voice from behind him. Steve took a deep breath and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Unless it's not obvious...**

 **The stuff in italics is Laura's thoughts.**

 ***teddy bear hugs***

 **~TTB**

 **I dreamed a dream in time gone by** **  
** **When hope was high** **  
** **And life worth living** **  
** **I dreamed that love would never die** **  
** **I dreamed that God would be forgiving**

 **~I Dreamed A Dream, Les Miserables**

"Coulson! I've found out what they've done to Agent Stark. It's some sort of staff with a… I think it's a gemstone like a sapphire in the centre. Come take a look."  
Skye had been working since midnight last night trying to figure out how to hack Hydra, and what they had done to Laura.

It was now five in the evening, and she finally had a hit in one of Hydra's most secure files that she had had to ask Ward for the password for.

Now that she was in, she had found more horrors that she cared to count, until she had found a file, whose supervising agent was John Garrett, and a list of people that it had apparently ever been used on- Clint, Laura and Coulson included.

Coulson walked over, and turned her laptop around, before freezing at what he saw.

"Sir, are you okay?" came the curious voice of Simmons from across the room.

"This… it's what Loki used during the incidents during and preceding the Battle of New York. It's… it's what Loki used to kill me." There was a stunned silence from his team. "Loki used it to hypnotise agents including Agent Barton, but the tip also has a secret double life as a murder weapon… and believe me when I say that… it hurts! They must have figured out how to use it, and done the same thing to her that they did to Barton. Then that means that she is still in there. We just need to hit her in the head, and she'll recover."

"Hit her in the head? What good will that do?" asked Fitz from where he was developing the Icer rounds.

"It's called cognitive recalibration- and trust me… it works." Came a voice from the doorway- Clint and Natasha were strolling in, both out of uniform and ready to lend their skills wherever they were needed. Clint's hand went absent-mindedly to the place where he had hit his head on that damn Helicarrier.

"Cognitive recalibration, the theory that hitting someone really, really hard in the head will effectively make said person come out of any given hypnotic state into their original state of mind?" Asked Fitz and Natasha nodded.

"Except it's not really a theory when it works." Muttered Clint, catching Natasha's slightly smug eyes for a moment; "If Laura has been hypnotised using Loki's sceptre, then it shouldn't be too difficult for us to corner her, and whack her in the head with a fire extinguisher." Clint added to his theory, whilst at the mention of 'fire extinguishers', Coulson, Skye and Simmons exchanged a small smirk at the memory of when Simmons had tried to hit Coulson over the head with a fire extinguisher after the bus had been planenapped by Ward and Lorelei.

"But can we be sure it works?" asked Coulson. "I mean, I know it worked on you, but what if it was just a one-off thing?" Clint and Natasha turned to look at him in synch, both with raised eyebrows.

"It worked on Clint, and it worked on Selvig. What more do you need?" asked Natasha's voice, a small fire present in her voice; Coulson put his hands up in surrender, and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Fitz, call the others in here. We need to formulate a plan of where she's going to be next and how we're going to get there. I think Steve's going to be pretty pleased at what we've got to say." Fitz nodded at Coulson's orders, and hurried out of the room. May walked towards Coulson as Clint and Natasha moved away towards where Skye was still typing away at her laptop.

"You still love calling him Steve, don't you?" she asked, with a true smile on her face.

"The elation never fades." Coulson muttered back, as Fitz entered with the other three Avengers.

* * *

Lau- Agent Stark sat perched on a small ledge above the lab, a permanent frown etched on her face. Since she got back from the little incident with the Avengers, she had been seeing fleeting glimpses of her old life. And she didn't like what it was doing to her. The loyalty she had to Hydra was fading every time she got one of these glimpses, and instead she felt a pain in her heart- like her heart was trying to take control of what she was doing.

 _No. I am loyal to Hydra. I am loyal to Hydra. I am loyal to SHIEL- Hydra!_

Her mind was racing, filled with different memories from her old and new life; getting her A-level results and Steve telling her he loved her; meeting the new head of Hydra and becoming Hydra's top agent along with the Winter Soldier.

 _Get OUT of my head!_

She didn't want this. Hydra was where she belonged. Or… was it with them?

"Stark?" She was jolted out of her trance by some agent from behind her.

"What is it?" she asked in a cold voice, turning to glare at the agent.

"You've got a mission; d-downstairs n-now. Please." She sighed, and followed the agent to their briefing room in the basement of the pristine building in the middle of some city she didn't know the name of.

Walking in, she saw her commanding officer, Commander Stevenson, sat behind a laptop, which showed a message that Stevenson was obviously not happy about.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" she asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow at Stevenson's turned back.

"Yes. We've been contacted by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D… they want to see you." He said, a twisted smirk on his face. "Would you like to attend the reunion?"

* * *

"So you're sure? _Hydra_ said _yes_ and she's meeting us in London?" asked Steve, a deep look of concern on his face. "Shouldn't we really call in for backup? Maybe Thor could persuade Loki to-"

Steve was cut off by Coulson at the mention of seeing Loki again.

"No. we're not calling the crazed Asgardian lunatic who stabbed me. That's final."

Steve sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"I just think it would be better if we had at least a little backup. We're going to be in public, we can't risk being compromised."

Coulson nodded, and turned to May and Skye.

"Could you both maybe stand somewhere close, incognito, to make sure they don't try anything?" they both nodded in agreement. "Great. Let's go see our friends on the other side!"

* * *

London was a busy place to be. Hyde Park in the summer was even busier. Laura sat on a picnic bench near the boating lake with her brown hair tied back and clearly visible in the blazing heat, which was uncommon in England. She turned around every time someone approached her from behind, and glared at anyone approaching her from the front.

Hydra agents were swarming everywhere, all undercover, all listening intently to earpieces.

 _I can't wait to see Steve again. Tell him- no. You hate him. He never tried to find you. He just believed you were dead when that idiot_ _ **Fury**_ _told him so. But still… he was so gorgeous. Why shouldn't I forgive him? He loves you- no. Stop it! Stop! Get OUT of my head!_

"L- Laura?" said a small but familiar voice from behind her.

 _Steve_.

She turned around, to see her father, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Coulson stood behind her. Her head looked back behind her, where she saw two women sat at a table, staring point blank at them.

 _Skye and May. How didn't I notice?_

She turned back to the Avengers, and gave them an unnatural cold smile.

"Hello." she spat out the word, an even colder grin spreading over her face.

"Oh my God… you- you're alive! Laura… say something sane. _Please._ " Steve stammered, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Why did you want to see me? You've seen I'm not dead. What more proof do you need? I serve SH- Hydra now. So leave me alone." She said, her words stumbling over themselves and not making as much sense in her head as they did as she spoke them.

"Wait- were you about to say S.H.I.E.L.D.? Laura, are you remembering?" asked Coulson, taking a step towards her with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"No. I said SHI- Hydra. Hydra. SHIEL- _Hydra!_ " Laura placed her hands on her head and gripped her hair tightly, feeling as if a gigantic force was pressing down on her brain.

"What's happening to me? I've got to flush you out. I've got to-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by Laura falling off her seat and onto the ground, out cold.

Standing above her was May and Skye, with May holding a cricket bat that they had brought with them to try cognitive recalibration.

Steve and Tony rushed to her side, and Steve hurriedly checked her pulse- sighing when he found her heart still firmly beating.

"She's okay. Thank God… she'll be okay." Muttered Steve, as he picked her up- despite all the odd looks the public around him were giving him.

Suddenly they were attacked from all sides; the Hydra agents ran at them, attacking each of the Avengers, Coulson, Skye and May. Each of them pulled out an icer and shot randomly, taking out a few Agents each, just enough for them to sprint off and get far enough away that Hydra couldn't catch up.

Steve, Coulson, May, Skye and Natasha all rushed to a small car park under Marble Arch where their black SUV was waiting. Coulson and May hopped into the passenger's driver's seat as the rest got into the back, Steve laying Laura on the floor; strapping her down and taking a seat next to Natasha with Skye sat opposite them, looking a little like she was going to faint at the concept of two avengers sat opposite her.

Steve wasn't looking at anything but Laura, tears now sliding firmly down his face. Natasha was looking at him with a look of helplessness and sympathy and May was turning around every ten seconds to check and see if she was awake or not.

Returning to the Bus was a nightmare. First and foremost, they had to deal with the tedious traffic of Oxford Street, as well as a squadron of MI5 cars on their tail once they realised who they were. Coulson managed to shake them off by taking several side streets and back alleyways, despite Skye begging for them to stop at the Disney store to 'help' shake them off (They all knew she just wanted to get a stuffed Olaf toy).

When they finally reached Heathrow once again, they had about a tedious ten minute wait for the rest of the Avengers to get there, and they set off back towards the states. Laura was loaded into the same pod that Skye had been in when she was shot, and for the next five hours of her being unconscious, everyone on the Bus took turns keeping Steve and Tony company, waiting for her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Like last time, italics are Laura's thoughts.**

 **Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true** **  
** **Deep down inside we want to believe they still do** **  
** **In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story** **  
** **Let's just admit we all want to make it too** **  
** **Ever ever after** **  
** **If we just don't get it our own way** **  
** **Ever ever after** **  
** **It may only be a wish away**

 **~Ever Ever After, Disney's Enchanted**

"What the hell? Where am I?" her eyes opened to a pristine white pod, with a dark corridor outside. She felt her hand being squeezed, and held up to somebody's face. She turned to look and saw-

 _Steve!_

"Laura! Oh my god… are you… are you with me?" Steve's voice cut through her thoughts whizzing around her brain like bullets. Her hand dropped from his face and tears sprung to her eyes as she realised that she couldn't feel that burning hatred inside her heart that she had felt after the brainwashing.

"S- Steve? Dad?" she asked, turning to her other side, and connecting eyes with Tony. He nodded and smiled, with tears running down his face.

"You're safe now kid. And you always will be." Sobbed Tony; stroking her face and smiling widely. He held her other hand to his cheek and sighed softly, smiling as a fresh bout of tears rolled down his damp cheeks.

"I'm going to tell Pepper. Excuse me." Tony hopped up and strode out of the room, wiping his eyes and smiling broadly.

Laura smiled weakly and faced Steve, who was staring at her like she was something out of another universe.

"I missed you so much." He muttered, taking his eyes off her and looking at the floor.

"I didn't miss you, but that was Hydra messing with my head. But I did feel like something was missing… like there was a hole in my heart that no-one in Hydra could possibly heal. That was probably your absence from my life. I love you, you know?" she said, and her hand reached out from the bed, and brought his head up to look at her; they looked at each other for a second, before Steve leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against hers, and for a moment everything was right with the world.

Their little moment of tranquillity was interrupted by Skye and May walking into the pod, and Skye making them both jump by yelling "GET A ROOM!" they jumped apart and Steve smiled slightly before leaning back in his chair.

"Hello Skye. What can we do for you?" he asked, in a forced polite tone, with the fakest smile Laura had ever seen on his face.

Skye smirked, and pointed at the camera in the corner of the room.

"We saw that she woke up, and came down to say hi. But we didn't expect to get scarred for life when we got down here." She said pointedly, looking at both Steve and Laura like she was their teacher or a stern parent.

"Lovely May impression Skye." Said Clint; sliding into the room and grinning widely.

"'sup Stark. Knew you weren't really Hydra. How are you?" he almost sang, standing next to May at the end of Laura's bed.

She rolled her eyes, and Steve glared at him for a moment, before Laura gave a light-hearted laugh and said "I'm good Clint. How're you and Natasha?"

Clint smirked at the mention of Natasha, and opened his mouth to speak as Fitz and Simmons slid in to check on her.

"Oh hello Agent Stark; I see you're awake." Stated Simmons matter-of-factly, pushing past Clint, May and Skye to check her vitals on the screen above Laura that she hadn't noticed before. "Can everyone please get out for a few minutes so Fitz and I can check she's alright?" she asked, looking at Clint, Skye and May pointedly. Skye huffed and they all shuffled out and down the corridor. "Means you too Steve." She said, raising her eyebrows at Steve still sat there.

"But-" Steve tried to protest, looking between Laura and Simmons. "Oh fine. I'll see you in a while Laura." He got up from his seat, kissed her cheek and strolled out of the room.

"So, how are you feeling Agent Stark?" asked Fitz, who was already writing things on his clipboard.

"Er… perfectly normal. A bit tired and I've got quite a bit of a headache, but I'll thank May for that. I'm good. When can I start walking around?" she asked, her eyes flicking between the two.

"You can give it a go once we've finished this survey. It's standard procedure. Next question; do you feel…"

* * *

The questions went on and on for the next hour; FitzSimmons getting more and more happy whilst Laura was getting more and more agitated and annoyed.

"How much longer?!" she asked, sitting up and folding her arms; glaring at the two.

"Last one now, then you're free to go and see everyone. It's a memory one I'm afraid. Can you name the current President of the United States, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Monarch of the United Kingdom?" she asked, pen poised to scribble more notes on Laura, who sighed and racked her brains for a second.

"Barack Obama is the president, Phil Coulson is Director and Elizabeth Windsor the second is the Queen of the UK. Can I go _now_?" Laura raised her eyebrows at the two, before swinging her legs of the bed so they dangled down and folding her arms.

"Yes Agent Stark, you can go; just maybe not many operations for the next couple of days?" Said Fitz; not looking up from his clipboard. "We've got some clothes in the pod next door. You can change out of your Hydra uniform and then join the team downstairs. We'll see you in a bit."

Laura nodded and jumped out of the bed. She stumbled for a moment, her legs feeling like lead, before finding her footing and striding out of the room. Laura changed into her old S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit, tied her brown hair back in a ponytail and slipped down the stairs to where the avengers the rest of the team were sat, all on edge and eager to get back to Providence base.

She hid behind the door for a moment, her stomach churned and her face paled with nerves, her eyes seeking where Steve stood; he was at the bar with a whiskey in his hand and in an animated conversation with Clint and Natasha.

He looked up and caught her eye from across the room; his smile lit her up, and she entered, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed and eyes darting from person to person.

Coulson was the first of the group to respond. He got up, strode across the room and threw his arms around her, beaming.

"Hey Stark, how are you?" he asked, pulling away and smiling as Skye came in for a hug.

"I'm better than when I was dying and a part of Hydra Sir. How's the director thing going?" she asked; a twinkle in her eye. Coulson laughed, and gave her a look that said 'don't go there' and Laura smirked and walked over to the bar, where Clint was now playing waiter and making cocktails for Natasha as Steve sat facing Laura. He embraced her as she approached and murmured into her neck:

"Hey. Good to see you up. You feeling alright?" he released her and Laura nodded, and signalled for Clint to make her a drink.

"Any preference Stark?" he asked, preparing a glass.

"Something strong; maybe with fruit?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Steve. Clint nodded, and starting to mix a drink, dropping his cocktail shaker in the process.

 _Definitely trying to impress Natasha._ Laura thought, catching Natasha's eye and raising her eyebrows.

"We'll be landing in around ten minutes. Buckle up everyone" came May's voice from the intercom. Steve smiled, took Laura's hand and led her to the seating area where they sat down together as the plane began to slowly dip forwards. Laura sighed and closed her eyes. She was going home.

* * *

A year on and Laura was completely back in the game.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was halfway to being built up, with them regaining the Triskellion and the trust of the UN and World Security Council.

Laura and Steve were closer than ever, refusing to do ops without one another and spending as much time as possible together.

"New orders; can the Avengers and the 616 team make their way to Director Coulson's office please. Thank you."  
Laura and Steve exchanged glances from their table in the level eights mess hall.

"D'you think that means me as well?" asked Laura, taking a swig of her tea and raising her eyebrows at Steve.

"Probably; it usually does. Let's get going, he won't like us being late." Replied Steve; getting up from the table and picking his coffee cup. "C'mon, we'll be late!"  
Laura smiled and got up, picking up her tea in a coffee cup and following Steve out of the room and into the lift at the end of the hall.

"I wonder what the hell it is this time?" asked Laura, looking up at Steve with an expectant glance, he usually knew more than her. Steve, however, shook his head and smiled.

"For once, I've got no clue. I was about to ask you the same thing. Probably some mission Coulson wants us to go on." Steve shrugged and fumbled with his pocket for a moment, before standing straight and smiling at Laura.

"So, we've just got wind of an attack on the Eiffel tower in a couple of day's time by Hydra. We need a few select people to go in and make sure there's no collateral damage and the French keep their landmark." Said Coulson; showing pictures of Paris and the Eiffel tower as well as several transmissions from Hydra communications units.

"Who's going?" asked Skye, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm thinking two Avengers and two from our team. Maybe people who won't stick out and can't be recognised too easily. Clint and Steve from the Avengers, and May and Skye from our team? Stark- Laura, Tony. Not you. Stark, I want you in Paris as well running comms with Simmons. I also want you ready to help the others at a moments notice with Simmons running comms full time. Are you- _Laura what are you doing?_ "  
The hatred was back. It consumed everything, and the walls started to close around her, but no-one moved. Her mind swam in contrasting thoughts, until her mind settled on one thing: S.H.I.E.L.D = the enemy. Laura pulled out a gun and aimed it at Steve; then Tony, Clint and finally Coulson; her eyes suddenly a blazing sapphire blue before phasing slowly back to brown. She shakily lowered her gun as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I- I don't…" Laura panicked, dropped her gun, and sprinted from the room with tears spilling rapidly from her eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Trip, stepping forwards to stand next to Coulson. Tony sighed, and made a move to go after her before he was stopped by Steve.

"Tony let me go. It's about time I… well you know what I'm going to do. See you in a bit." He said, touching his pocket for a second before jogging out of the room.

* * *

Laura had run until her legs couldn't carry her anymore; she was in a secluded part of the Triskellion that hardly anyone ever went to. She slid down one of the walls, cradling her head in her hands as tears slid steadily down her face and conflicting thoughts raced through her mind.

 _Hail Hy- S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D is my- Hail Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D. Hail Hydr- S.H.I.E.L.D._

"Laura?"

Laura sighed and looked up. Of course he had followed her.  
"Hi Steve." She muttered, putting her head back into her hands as she heard Steve sit down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, tears still flowing down her face.

"You can't let them get to you- Hydra is almost gone and we'll find a way to get them out. We will, I promise you."  
Laura nodded and sighed, the tears starting to subside.

"So what now?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled softly and fidgeted with his pocket for a moment, before pulling something out.

"Now we start a new life; maybe together?"  
Laura laughed for a second.

"We see each other nearly every day. How is that not life together?" she asked, a confused glint in her eye.

"I mean more than just you and me and Tony disapproving." He laughed for a moment, before pulling the something that he had in his pocket from earlier out and opened a small dark green box.

"So what I'm saying is Laura Stark… will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**You're perfect and wonderful** **  
** **How I hoped you'd be** **  
** **But it's really enough** **  
** **For you to be just a human being** **  
** **And I know you'll agree** **  
** **That's all we need to make all of our dreams come true** **  
** **If this life has an ending** **  
** **I'm glad that I'm spending this short little time with you**

 **~The Way I Do, Team Starkid (Starship)**

"W- What?" Laura started to shake, and fresh tears, except not of fear but of joy sprung to her eyes.

"You know what I said." Replied Steve; helping her to stand up before getting on one knee. "Don't make me say it again."

Laura took in a shaky breath and nodded softly, one tear rolling swiftly down her cheek. The ring was simple but elegant, with a single, clear gem in the middle and silver metal.

"Yes. Yes I will." She said, as he slipped it on her ring finger.

"Dad's going to be furious." She laughed, wiping her tear away.

"No he won't. I asked him, and he said yes." Mentioned Steve; Standing up, slipping his hand into Laura's and leading her out of the small space and back to Coulson's office.

"Are you alright Laura?" came Tony's voice the second they opened the door. Laura smiled and nodded, before turning to Coulson.

"Sorry sir… I don't know what came over me." She said, looking down.

Clint stepped forward. "It's a side effect of being under the control of that damn sceptre for too long. I would know, I've been under its power myself. I nearly strangled Fury once before I came out of my daze. Nat pulled me out of it." He smiled, and looked at Natasha, who smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

In the corner of her eye, Laura saw Coulson glance down to her hand and spot her ring. His eyes widened and slid up to catch hers. She shook her head softly before folding her arms so it was out of view.

"So, when do we leave for Paris?" she asked, keen to get off the subject of Hydra and the staff.

"Ten minutes." Replied Coulson, turning away to find something on his desk. He turned back, confused.

"That means you can go. Meet at the bus, and you might want to pack some civilian clothes. Dismissed."

Laura and Steve walked back towards their rooms, which were next to each other two floors down from Coulson's office.

"I'm just going to get some clothes and things for the journey." Said Laura; opening the door and slipping in with Steve behind her.

"You don't have to keep your eyes on me; you can get your own stuff?"  
Steve laughed and shook his head, leaning against the door frame of her room.

"I do. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I told you that when we got you back last year."  
Laura laughed lightly, throwing some clothes into a bag and zipping it shut.

"How long have we got left?" she asked, following Steve out of the room.

"About six minutes. So that leaves us enough time to get down there if we leave in three minutes." Calculated Steve; opening his room and stepping inside. He threw some clothes into a bag, the two in a comfortable silence as he zipped up his bag and stepped out of the room.

"Shall we go Miss Stark?" he asked, offering her his hand and smiling.

"We shall, Mr. Rogers." She said, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor.

* * *

"Captain are you in position?" asked Simmons from their small van that was parked in a small car park as close as possible to the Eiffel Tower. She was sat with Laura, both leaning over computer monitors as they watched Steve, Clint, May and Skye all walk around the Eiffel Tower, Steve and May hand-in hand and Clint and Skye hand-in-hand; they were posing as couples, which had annoyed Laura and Natasha to great extents.

"Yes. We have known Hydra agents in sight." Muttered Steve in Laura's ear before turning on his fake persona.

"So honey, what do you think of the view?" he asked May, in a lovey-dovey voice that just sounded wrong when he said it. Laura shuddered and made a gagging face as Simmons silently shook with laughter.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you so much Jeffery." Replied May, as Simmons laughed even more at the name 'Jeffery'.

"Clint, Skye, are you in position?" asked Laura through her own microphone.

"Yeah, Steve and May are in sight, we're going to proceed to the next level and make sure there are no Hydra agents up there." Said Clint.

"Copy that; be careful!" called Laura down her mike.  
Laura sighed and ran her hands through her hair, nerves bubbling in her stomach as they watched their friends through the security cameras.

"Are you okay, Agent Stark?" asked Simmons, looking up from her monitor in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried. Mainly for the civilians and our friends if the attack is carried out; we don't even know what the attack's going to be yet!" muttered Laura, rubbing her eyes and smiling tiredly at Simmons.

"Laura, Simmons, come in." came Clint's voice from their headsets.

"Yeah? Clint, what is it?" asked Laura, quickly leaning over her monitor; Simmons listening intently through her headset.

"There are no Hydra agents in sight on this floor, but there is a bag that's just been left here by some guy. Could contain a bomb on some kind of timer; I'll go check it out."

Laura and Simmons sat with baited breath as they heard Clint stride through the crowds and stop. They couldn't hear anything for a moment; then Clint's voice came back.

"It's a bomb… and it's set to go off in about ten minutes. I- I can't diffuse a bomb that quickly. It usually takes me around half an hour."

Laura heard a snort come down the line and frowned.

"Please, I can disable one of them in five minutes Clint. That was part of basic training!" Said May.

"Well excuse me for being ill that day!" snapped Clint.

"Well go on then!" Interrupted Simmons.

The next five minutes were spent in silence; everyone waiting with baited breath for May's all-clear. Steve, Skye and Clint were on the lower levels, clearing people out and capturing Hydra agents.

"I'm done." Said May's voice, and Laura and Simmons let out sighs of relief.

"Let's get out of here." Said Steve, his voice soft and quiet.

* * *

"I believe Cap and Laura have something they would like to tell us?"  
Laura glared at Coulson, who had just got everyone's attention specifically to say that. The Avengers and Coulson's team were having a small party in Coulson's office to celebrate another loss for Hydra. Everyone's heads turned to Laura and Steve, who were stood together quietly by the window. Steve sighed and put his arm around Laura.

"We've got some news." He announced to the room, to several confused faces.

"You're pregnant?" asked Skye.

"You're emigrating?" came Clint's voice

"You ate the last Oreo?" asked a disappointed Fitz as he held up an empty platter with biscuit crumbs on it.

Steve and Laura laughed and shook their heads, both beaming.

"Actually we're getting married." Said Laura casually, shoving an Oreo into her mouth and smirking at Fitz.

The entire room except Tony and Coulson, who were smiling knowingly, froze, staring wide-eyed at the couple.

"You're what?" asked Clint, who preceded to drop his cupcake.

"They're getting married, are you deaf?" Asked Tony, who was still smiling.

"80% actually, but that's not the point." Snapped Clint; reaching down and picking up his cake.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Congrats Steve." Said Coulson; walking over to the two, shaking Steve's hand and hugging Laura.

"Thanks Coulson." muttered Steve.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Skye from the food table.

"We're not sure yet, but soon. We can't afford to wait, not with the constant threat of a grizzly death every time we go on a mission." Said Laura; grinning.

"Well then I'll make sure neither of you die before then. I promise." Chimed in Coulson, making everyone laugh.

Everyone then went back to their conversations, leaving Laura and Steve stood by themselves once again by the window.

"I love you." Said Laura, pulling Steve into a hug and smiling softly against his chest.

"I love you too." Smiled Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **So I borrowed a scene from Age of Ultron in this chapter, but I'm not actually doing Age of Ultron for this story... I wrote the scene ages ago when I first heard about the scene after comic-con last year (Yeah that's when I wrote this chapter... I like to be ahead.).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Let it go, let it go** **  
** **I am one with the wind and sky** **  
** **Let it go, let it go** **  
** **You'll never see me cry!** **  
** **Here I stand** **  
** **And here I'll stay** **  
** **Let the storm rage on!**

 **~Let It Go, Disney's Frozen**

"Are we sure everyone's ready? They're getting in the elevator right now!" Cried a much panicked Pepper from across the very top floor of Stark, now Avengers, tower.

"Yes! For Gods sakes Pepper calm down! It's only been a month!" Shouted Tony, who was stood opposite the lift doors and holding one end of a banner saying 'Welcome back Steve and Laura Rogers!', and at the bottom in a smaller scribble was 'though technically you're still a Stark so don't even try and get away from me' in black sharpie. Holding the other end was a very excited Thor, who had made the journey from Asgard especially for his team mates wedding, and had decided to stay around for a while to catch up with the rest of the team.

The lift chimed its familiar noise as the doors slid slowly open, revealing Laura and Steve stood together surrounded by bags.

"Hey." Said Laura; smiling softly before she was engulfed in a hug by Natasha and Clint.

"We missed you so much!" said Pepper from behind them as Natasha and Clint let Laura go and tackled Steve instead. Laura laughed and stepped into the apartment, beaming at the sight of her father complaining that his arms hurt to Thor.

"Daughter of Stark! I hope you are well?" asked Thor, ignoring Tony's whines, that sounded incredibly like a five year old who had been denied sweets, and dropping the banner to give Laura a bone-crushing hug.

"Oof- I'm… fine Thor. Can… you let me… go please? You're… crushing me!" stammered Laura, struggling to breathe. Thor released Laura after a few more seconds and attacked Steve.

"Hey kid. How are you?" Laura heard from behind her and she spun around to come face-to-face with Tony.

"Dad! I'm fine, really really good actually." Laura beamed, glancing at Steve before wrapping her arms around Tony.

"So how was the honeymoon?" asked Bruce from the bar.

"It was incredible. Have you guys ever been to Greece before?" asked Laura, glancing around at everyone. Everyone except Natasha, Tony and Pepper shook their heads.

"I had a friend in Greece that me and Pepper visited back before I even became Iron Man. He's dead now; assassinated I think, by some agent... to be fair he was doing some pretty bad stuff behind my back. When did you got to Greece Nat?" Said Tony, looking curiously at Natasha as Clint silently shook with laughter.

"Argento Braaten?" Asked Natasha over Clint's now vocal laughter. Tony nodded, propmting Clint to laugh more. "I assassinated your friend." Said Natasha casually, smiling at Clint who was still uncontrollably laughing, but now at Tony as his face fell.

"Well let's not get into a battle bigger then New York. Natasha can I have a word?" cut in Laura before her dad did something stupid. Natasha looked bewildered but followed Laura out of the room and into an empty corridor.

"Laura, are you okay?" asked Natasha, frowning. Laura took a deep breath before facing Natasha.

"Nat, I don't know who else to tell. Steve can't know, not yet anyway." Laura said, her voice wavering at the mention of Steve.

"What is it?" asked Natasha, her concern growing with every second.

"Well, I found out this morning... b-before we left. The thing is… I'm pregnant."

Natasha blinked for a few seconds, staring at Laura incredulously.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes showing shock and concern behind them. Laura nodded and ran her hands through her hair, trying desperately not to cry.

"Natasha, w-what do I do? Coulson wants us for that big Hydra mission tomorrow, and there's no way I'm getting out of it. Steve can't know."

Laura leaned against the wall, balling her hands into a fist inside her hair.

"You're gonna be okay Laura. I promise you. I'm gonna talk to Coulson tomorrow and we'll get you off the operation."

Laura's head snapped up, her eyes wide with fear as she shook her head rapidly.

"No. You can't do that; he and Steve will know something's wrong. Don't do that Nat. Please." Laura stammered.

Natasha closed her eyes and nodded slowly, pulling Laura into a quick hug.

"Just know I don't recommend what you're doing at all." Natasha said sternly, releasing Laura and staring into the younger woman's eyes.

Laura gave a small nod

"Come on, we should be getting back."

Laura nodded again, and followed Natasha out, laughing as she entered the room to cover up her tracks.

"You alright Laura?" asked Steve's voice immediately from a sofa on the other side of the room. She nodded; Natasha and she joining the rest of the Avengers in the middle of the room.

"So what's life been like since we've been away?" asked Laura as Tony instinctively chucked a Diet Coke at her from over the bar.

"Alright I guess; Nat and I went on an op to the farthest reaches of the Australian outback for about a week then went to Japan for three days on another assignment straight after then back to the Triskellion for a week then here." Said Clint, taking a sip of what looked suspiciously like whiskey.

"Sounds like you two had quite the month! Anyone else do anything exciting?" Asked Steve; smirking at the Clint and Natasha.

Everyone shook their heads and there was a quiet mumble of 'no' as everyone settled down.

Thor placed Mjolnir on a coffee table in the middle and sat down with a drink as Clint raised his eyebrows at the hammer.

"What was the myth again, Thor? 'Whosoever can pick up the hammer' and that shit? It's a trick. It has to be!"

"Oh it's much more than that my friend." Replied Thor as Tony got up from behind the bar and sauntered forwards towards the hammer.

"If I lift this do I get to rule Asgard?" he asked, eyeing the hammer.

"Yes, of course." Said Thor, gesturing for Tony to try.

"I will be fair but firmly cruel." He said, before trying, and failing, to pick up the hammer.

"Knew it wouldn't work." Laughed Laura, who was sat next to Natasha; both of them already in hysterics.

Steve got up next to lift the hammer, and Laura's jaw dropped when it budged slightly.

"Holy shit…" she muttered so nobody could hear, sitting up straight as her head turned to Thor whose eyes were wide and frowning. Steve continued to try and lift the hammer with no luck, and Laura heard a distinctive sigh of relief coming from Thor's direction.

Very soon, everyone except Laura and Natasha had had a go, and Bruce was gesturing for them to have a go. Natasha shook her head with Laura, both of them not wanting to know. As Tony queued up to have a second go, Laura heard a quiet beeping from behind her, getting slowly faster and faster. She froze, her mind racing about how in hell they were going to get away before the bomb- well, she assumed it was a bomb- would blow. Laura slowly nudged Natasha in the ribs, and she snapped her head towards Laura.

"D'you hear that?" Asked Laura, her eyes darting around the room at full speed; Natasha listened for a second before her eyes widened.

"Oh Jesus…" she said, her eyes going from Laura to Clint.

"Everybody take cover. Now!" Shouted Laura, before launching herself onto the floor. Everyone did as she said and for a while they just lay there.

"Why exactly are we doing this again Mrs America?" Said Clint, who was clearly annoyed at having to leave his whiskey, from across the room as the beeping got faster and faster.

"Because there's a flipping bomb you idiot!" Replied Natasha.

"I love y-" Steve tried to call over to Laura, just in case they didn't make it, but was cut across by Tony.

"NOT THE TIME FOR THE LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF CAPSICLE!" Yelled Tony as the beeping reached an impossibly high pitch before Laura felt the tremors of the bomb rock her to the core; she was covered with an enormous amount of dust and fragments of the wall.

She screamed out and faintly heard Steve calling her name as the rumbles of the building became louder and louder before suddenly it was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

 **My best mate had a hand in writing part of this and she took FOREVER.**

 **Literally, I've been pestering and pestering until we had to write part of it together...**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY yeah...**

 **There will be another authors note at the end, so please read that!**

 **anyway, enjoy!**

 **'Cause he's stronger than you know** **  
** **A heart of steel starts to grow** **  
** **When you've been fighting for it all your life** **  
** **You've been struggling to make things right** **  
** **That's how a superhero learns to fly** **  
** **Every day, every hour** **  
** **Turn the pain into power** **  
** **When you've been fighting for it all your life** **  
** **You've been working every day and night** **  
** **That's how a superhero learns to fly** **  
** **Every day, every hour** **  
** **Turn the pain into power**

 **~ Superheroes, The Script**

Laura was still finding bits of grit in her hair for weeks after that damn explosion. The bomb was planted by the last fragment of Hydra remaining; the aim being to eliminate all of the Avengers in one try so Hydra would only have to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. It didn't work well. The most damage done was Pepper breaking her arm, meaning that Tony got very extremely pissed.

In other words, Hydra was done for now.

Skye had pinned down their final base: inside a mountain in the small amount of the German Alps, and that was where they were headed.

Laura, Steve and Coulson were inside the cargo hold on the bus going over the plan whilst waiting for the rest of their team, who were all running a bit late.

"Steve, are you alright?" came Laura's voice that broke through Steve's chain of thought; he knew exactly where they were going, and was terrified about possibly revisiting the final place- the final place he saw Peggy, kissed her, loved her, knowing that she was his.

Sure, he had Laura now, and he loved her with every fibre of his being, but still… Peggy was his first love and he would always have a piece inside of him that would love her until they day he died.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied, taking her hand and squeezing it hard.

The Avengers and Coulson's team appeared at the other end of the aircraft hanger as Coulson was starting to get impatient (which, in all Laura's years as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she had never, ever seen before).

"Hey AC!" called Skye as she bounded towards the bus, her hair tied in a tight ponytail and at least four guns strapped to her legs and on her belt.

"Jesus Skye; exactly how many people do you plan to kill today?" joked Laura as the rest of their team approached the bus.

"You're all late." Snapped Coulson, glaring jokingly at the rest of them.

"Sorry sir, Tony decided it would be a good idea to switch all the guns in the entire weapons room with water pistols and nerf guns. It took us thirty minutes to find where he hid them all and get enough rounds that we wouldn't run out." Explained May, glaring point-blank at Tony, who was grinning to himself, probably about the 'genius' of his plan.

"For God's sake Stark, I leave you alone for ten minutes…" Coulson seethed. "Anyway… May, can you get the plane up?"

May nodded and strutted off as Fitz closed the cargo ramp and the rest of the group ascended the stairs and strapped themselves in to the various sofas and armchairs as the plane started to make its ascent.

* * *

"Skye; you, me, Trip and Hunter are going to head for the main communications room. Laura and Cap are going to secure the old, and really cool, underground runway. Banner, Romanoff and Barton are going to the main training rooms and labs. The rest of you stay close to the bus and create a perimeter; make sure no-one escapes." Barked Coulson; facing the entire group in the cargo ramp of the bus.

There was a short nod of agreement, and everyone filed out of the bus, headed for their various locations.

"Just you and me for this one." Muttered Laura to Steve as they rounded a corner, Steve in the lead; strangely like he knew where he was going. Steve nodded, before rounding a corner and shooting an agent.

"Why is it you know exactly where to go?" asked Laura as they entered the long, crumbling runway and started to walk towards the end.

Steve sighed, refusing to look at her as they passed an old, rusting car that looked like it had been parked there for at least seventy years. At closer inspection on Laura's part, there was the telltale sign of a Hydra vehicle, as there was the logo on the bonnet.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" asked Laura again, worried for him now.

"It's… it's just that this place was my last mission in 1945. Bucky was dead, I was here, and then I jumped out of that car, leaving Peggy. And the next thing I know I'm being defrosted in DC and told that everyone I knew and loved is either dead or dying. This is one of the only places where my demons hide."

Laura nodded and sighed, before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a hug. Steve responded more than enthusiastically, pulling Laura into a kiss and throwing his arms around her.

They were broken apart very suddenly from the joint efforts of Skye in their ears yelling her favourite phrase to describe the two: 'GET A ROOM!' and the doors to the runway were flung open and a group of around twenty Hydra agents started to sprint towards them.

"So… this could be it." Said Laura in the most matter-of-fact voice she could muster.

"Yeah. I love you." Replied Steve; glancing at her briefly before focusing once again on the oncoming storm of Hydra agents.

"Love you too. Just- before we die… I need to say something." Laura closed her eyes. If she didn't die now, Steve was going to kill her.

"Oh God… is it fatal?" Said Steve, his eyes wide.

"What? No! I'm not ill!" cried Laura, looking up at Steve, pulling the most confused face she could muster.

"It's just… oh god, they're getting close now…" Laura tried to stall, her sudden burst of confidence gone.

"Yes, they're getting close, now tell me what's wrong!" yelled Steve.

The Hydra agents were almost on them now, and Laura drew her pistol, loading it with her first round of many, and placing a foot forward, ready to run as soon as she had told Steve.

"I'm pregnant. Good luck!" And with that, Laura sprinted towards the agents, with the entirety of Coulson's team and the Avengers shouting random things like "What?!" and "Get back to the Bus now!" into her earpiece. She shot the first two agents and swung a punch at the next, dodging bullets left, right and centre. Somehow she lost both of her guns, so she temporarily caught Steve's shield mid-throw to protect herself from the sudden spray of Hydra bullets. She grabbed a gun from some agents' hand, and started shooting randomly whilst keeping an eye on Steve, who was fighting four agents at once and half glaring, half staring wide-eyed at her. She threw the shield back at him once she'd managed to get out of the line of fire, before running back into the fray. About a minute of solid fighting later, they found themselves back-to-back in the middle of the fighting, shooting and throwing punches every second.

"How long have you known?" shouted Steve over the noise.

"Since the day before we got back from our honeymoon!" replied Laura as she ran forward to kick a man in the face.

" _That long? THAT WAS A MONTH AGO!_ Who knew?" Half asked, half yelled Steve; throwing his shield and knocking out a few agents.

"Natasha."

"Natasha?"

"Yes. She was the only one I could trust not to go running over to you the second I'd told you."

"True, but why not tell me?" he asked, catching his shield and knocking one of the last few agents out.

"I wanted to help with this operation. You would have stopped me."

There was a sigh from Steve before they simultaneously punched the last agent, knocking him out cold.

"Well… not dead." Stammered Laura, starting to shake as she realised what was coming.

Steve was staring at her, emotionless and cold. Something Laura had never seen on his face before. This was true rage.

"On the bus… now." He commanded, and Laura was too tired and scared to disobey. She strode away with Steve hot on her heels.

* * *

 _The hulk is a heinous creature_ Clint muttered as the hulk ripped apart an armoured truck as if it was a present and watched the hydra agents attempt to scatter before he snatched them up ripping them limb from limb any loose ends Clint himself expertly struck them down from his perch in the rafters of the training room; he saw better from a distance. The whole room was spread out like a movie screen allowing him anticipate every move made by the masses of hydra agents storming the building.

He loved being part of the team, despite the jokes he knew the team liked having him with them.

He found himself loosing focus on his job a Nat caught his eye; she looked stunning and powerful as always but something about her today was mesmerising he could not keep his eyes off her. As the battle was drawing to a close with only a few hydra agents left to eliminate Natasha made her way cautiously towards Banner who was looking confused and frustrated at the lack of hydra agents. Slowly and tenderly she lifted her hand to meet the beasts, Clint was in awe. He knew that Nat has always meant something special to him but he had no faith that her feelings would match his and did not want to wreck the beautiful friendship they had.

Natasha stepped cautiously towards Bruce; time for a lullaby. Cautiously she crouched low; "hey big guy, sun's getting real low." Her voice was shaking but her body remained calm. She reached out to the Hulk and he returned the gesture.

His eyes rolled backwards and he stumbled, the green starting to fade away. Then he dropped down and a shockwave pulsated through his body as a blast threw her back.

She stumbled to her feet with ringing of the explosion still in her ears.

Bruce was on the floor, fragile, pale, and unmoving. The only colour was from the trickles of blood seeping from his mangled body.

Natasha fell towards him, and searched his person desperately for a pulse.

Left wrist- nothing…

Right- _nothing_

Neck- _NOTHING_

"God damn it Bruce, stay with me" she thought, rolling him over and starting to pump his heart.

Clint got the last agent before the explosion had even finished. How could he have missed it? How the hell did he miss that? Natasha had been right there, so beautiful and ferocious, like a wildfire. He had lost focus for a second. One damn second. Then it happened, and Banner was gone.

Clint slammed down the stairs, taking two at a time to reach Natasha before she did something drastic.

She was crouched over him, still trying to restart his heart and bring him back… Clint rushed towards her until he was about a metre away then he faltered- what could he possibly say to make this better?

He walked slowly towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and they locked eyes. A mutual despair formed as Clint slowly helped her to her feet.

She was heavy- her whole body was limp, as if a part of her had passed with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his heart conflicted between kissing Natasha and grief for Bruce. He had just decided to go with the latter when her lips brushed against his, a hand running through his hair as she steadied herself against his chest. Clint froze, his thoughts racing, but all seeming to come back to the red haired woman still kissing him softly. Then he responded enthusiastically, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Their comms suddenly crackled into life as Laura's voice spoke into their ears, it was hard to make out what she was saying at first; clearly she wasn't talking to them, but there was one message that was crystal clear came at the end, and made Clint and Natasha separate entirely and shout separate messages down their earpieces;

 _"_ _I'm pregnant"._

* * *

"What the HELL were you thinking Laura?"

This had been going on for an hour. An hour that Laura had spent promising several people that she would 'never, ever try something like that again!'

It was Coulson's turn.

And Steve hadn't turned up yet.

"Would it make this even marginally better if I asked you to be godfather?" Laura asked, trying desperately to awaken the part of Coulson that would scream if he was Captain America's child's godfather.

"Not the time."

 _Damn_

"Has he said anything to you?" asked Laura, her eyes meeting Coulson's for the first time since he entered the holding room on the bus.

Coulson glared for a moment, before his eyes turned to an expression of pity.

"Only that he might not have much to do with you for a while." He said, avoiding eye contact.

Laura's heart stopped. She couldn't- no- wouldn't do this without him.

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"You need to understand that he's very angry. He broke the glass on one of the windows in the situation room because Tony of all people tried to calm him down. He's only angry because he loves you so much, and because he already loves your child so much. He can't believe that you would endanger the happiness that the two of you have. He was truly happy for the first time since before Bucky 'died' in 1945 when he married you, and he doesn't want to lose that happiness after everything you've been through together. He's already lost you once before. Can you imagine what he would do if he lost you a second time? He'd be so devastated I don't think he'd want to live anymore. He really loves you."

By the time Coulson had finished, Laura had tears in her eyes and a hand running through her hair in desperation.

"I… I didn't know I meant that much to him." She whispered, before putting her head in her hands and sobbing.

"Of course you do. Why else do you think he married you?" Asked Coulson, a hint of laughter in his voice.

The door swung open, and there stood Steve, a dangerous glint of rage still in his eyes.

"Coulson, may I have a word with my wife?" he asked, clenching his teeth at the word 'wife' and refusing to look at Laura.

Coulson nodded and slipped out of the room, locking the door and striding off.

"Steve I-"

Laura was cut off by Steve putting his hand up to silence her. He was facing the wall with a hand on his forehead. He was still wearing his uniform and his shield was still strapped to his back.

"I'm not here to hear your excuses or apologies. They just thought you should hear it from me rather than anyone else."

Laura frowned and stood up, walking towards Steve slowly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her stomach churning. She knew what was coming. Someone hadn't made it.

"It's Bruce. He was caught off guard and an agent took advantage of that. He's gone. And then there's Trip... stab wound from some alien artefact that only some… including Skye, can touch. Gone as well."

Laura just stared at him. It was at least five minutes before either of them made any movements.

Laura crumpled. She cradled her head in her hands and lay on the floor and just sobbed.

"I… I think you should go Steve." She sobbed; all pretences and conduct gone. This was how she was really feeling. How she had been feeling since the last day of their honeymoon. Since she was shot. Since as far back as getting the news Coulson was 'dead'. Then everything came out. She cried for what seemed like hours before Steve's strong arms pulled her in a sitting position and wrapped themselves around her.

And there they sat for hours, a husband comforting his wife. A wife depending on her husband for support.

Laura sobbing until she had no tears left and Steve cradling her, silent tears rolling down his face for his lost team-mates.

At some point they took off and at some point they landed. All that time they just sat there, crying together. Sharing and comforting each other in their pain.

* * *

They didn't talk after that. There was nothing he wanted to say to her. For weeks he ignored the pained looks she gave him. The sadness in her eyes hurt him, but she had hurt him even more. The only time he didn't refuse to share the same room as her was at Trip and Bruce's funerals. He even went so far as to sit next to her and comfort her. But it wasn't the same for a long time.

He kept himself busy. Going on several missions with a teenage agent, the youngest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent ever, called Kim Frost, and eventually becoming good friends with her.

She kept herself busy, not going on any missions, but helping with the logistics and communications side of the field operations. She commanded a couple of his missions, but he only ever listened to the instructions. It was Kim who really talked to her to keep her updated.

Kim didn't even know he was married, she just thought they didn't like each other much.

It was only just before her first scan did he decide that he couldn't do this anymore.

She was sat in her office typing away at her computer when the news that he had scanned his ID on the machine to enter her room flashed up on her computer. Hesitantly, she clicked to let him in, and, almost in slow motion, he entered.

"What can I do for you Captain Rogers?" she asked, keeping her eyes on her screen and trying to keep herself from shaking.

"I can't do this anymore."

Laura's head snapped up, alarm present all over her face.

"What?" she asked, her hands beginning to shake violently.

Steve strode across the room towards her, picking her up bridal style, making Laura let out a small cry, and carried her towards her armchairs that she had on the other side of the room. He deposited her in one and stood a few feet away from her, staring at her.

"I'm not saying that everything is forgiven Laura, because good god do you have a lot to answer for. But I can't go on pretending you don't exist, and watching you experience all the milestones that we should be experiencing together at the moment. You are having my child, and I want to be a part of that. Hell, the biggest part I can. But you also didn't tell me any of this when the time was right. And that time was the moment after you found out. But I love you, I have since the moment I met you, and I always will."

Laura had tears in her eyes for what seemed to her like the hundredth time this week.

"You mean it?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

"I really do." He replied, walking over to her and kneeling down next to her.

"Will you be my wife again?" he asked, placing his hands on top of hers.

Laura nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes before meeting Steve's lips and finding herself standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

 **A/N**

 **So this is the last chapter of this fic, but I am doing an end credits scene, which I'll release a few hours after I release this. Look out for that!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading/favouriting/reviewing! it really makes me happy!**


	7. End Credits Scene

**One less problem without you!** **  
** **I got!** **  
** **One less problem without you!** **  
** **I got!** **  
** **One less problem without you!** **  
** **I got one less, one less problem**

 **~ Problem, Ariana Grande**

 **Credits:**

 **Writer:**

 **Me…**

 **Beta reader:**

 **JustImagine21**

 **Support:**

 **Lizzie, Grace, Ianthe, Beth, Mum, Susy, Isabel…**

 **No fictional characters were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

 **Except Bruce… he's kinda dead. Sorry about that….**

 **And Trip …. I kinda made you guys go through his death again… sorry!**

 **And Laura… she had a rough time as well….. again… sorry.**

 **Haha I'm not really sorry….**

 **I am.**

Kim Frost ran up the stairs to his office. Coulson would surely know, but what would he say to her?

She didn't hesitate to knock, and ran through the door to find an enraged Coulson, watching a news report on his screen.

"So you've heard sir?" she asked in the British accent that reminded Coulson so much of Laura.

"Of course. How could I not?" he asked, not looking at her.

"What are we going to do? Cap won't like this, and Stark's already gone public saying that he supports it. We can't have the Avengers split down the middle." She claimed, her voice shaking with the knowledge of what she knew was going to come next.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be pretty. We can't let the registration act go ahead. If we do, there will be civil war between everything we've worked towards."

 **A/N**

 **So I'm doing another story for Civil War!**

 **But Laura isn't the main main character for it... it's Kim Frost, the girl in the end credits scene!**

 **Keeping with the bullet thing I've got going, it'll be called "when bullets fly free: Civil War"**

 **I'll probably publish that later today or tomorrow!**

 **So look out for that!**


End file.
